No es pecado
by Nitsudani
Summary: Yukine ha estado experimentando fuertes sentimientos por Yato. Pero el cree que lo que siente es pecado, y si sigue así podría causarle la muerte a su amo. ¿Qué hará para poder controlar sus sentimientos?. [Yatone] [One-shot]


¡Hola! ¿Algún fan de Noragami?... Este es el primer fic que escribo para este fandom, pero sobre todo es mi primer fic con temática Yaoi, espero que lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Noragami son propiedad de Adachi Toka, yo solo los he tomado prestados para hacer un pequeño experimento.

.

Manchas entre color violeta aparecían en su cuerpo, acompañadas de un inmenso dolor punzante, pero su espalda era la más afectada. No decía nada, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, tal vez las manchas desaparecerían, solo tenía que conversar con la persona responsable de hacer que su cuerpo se corrompiera de esa manera. Sin pensarlo más, se puso su camiseta blanca y sobre ella colocó su chándal de color negro, se puso sus botas color marrón y antes de salir amarró en su cuello un pañuelo casi desgastado pero lo suficientemente efectivo para ocultar la pequeña mancha que se asomaba al costado derecho de su cuello.

Estaba listo para ejercer su próximo trabajo, estaba vez se encargaría de cuidar a una anciana. No era ningún problema para Yato el dios de la calamidad, siempre y cuando su paga fuese de 5 yenes, él cumpliría con cualquier solicitud de trabajo. Bajó del ático que usaba como habitación y en el pasillo se encontró con la persona responsable de su mala salud. Era su Shinki, el cual no lo respetaba.

—Yukine— Pronunció el nombre que le había otorgado. Pero este no obedeció al llamado, se giró en sus talones y le dio la espalda. Yato sabía que su compañero de batalla era rebelde y no acataba sus órdenes, pero se dio cuenta de que últimamente su actitud comenzó a empeorar, eso le preocupaba— Te estoy hablando— Lo sujetó del hombro para detenerlo, no lo dejaría ir sin antes recibir una explicación.

— ¿Qué demonios quieres?— Soltó el agarre. Dirigió su rostro al de Yato y sintió la mirada de reproche que este le daba. Ladeo su vista, estaba demasiado incomodo, sabía que Yato era idiota e inmaduro, pero había ocasiones en la que su mirada celeste le causaba escalofríos.

—Otra vez tus emociones…

— ¡Ya lo sé!— Fue interrumpido. Yukine apretó sus puños y bajó su rostro. Sabía muy bien lo que Yato le trataba de decir, otra vez sus actos le causaban dolor a su amo, y si seguía así podría llevarlo a la muerte— Yo… Lo siento Yato… Trataré de no hacer nada que te lastime— Dijo aun con su cabeza baja.

—Bien, con que aceptes tus errores es más que suficiente— Alborotó los cabellos rubios de su Shinki, este quedó sorprendido ante esa acción— ~Rápido Yukine, el trabajo espera~— Comenzó a ondear sus brazos y a actuar de manera estúpida. A Yukine no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo.

Ambos salieron de la casa a la cual Yato se había autoinvitado, y se dirigieron al lugar donde su cliente los esperaba. Llegaron a una pequeña casa y entraron debido a que los propietarios les habían informado que no estarían en la morada, pero que le dejaban las llaves bajo el tapete de la entrada principal. Entraron a la vivienda, y había un ambiente desolado, Yato revisó las habitaciones hasta encontrar a una anciana que yacía reposando en la cama, se aseguró de que aun respiraba, y para su suerte solo estaba dormida. Salió de la recamara y le informó a Yukine. El trabajo seria sencillo, no tenían de que preocuparse, si aún dado caso la anciana despertaba solo tenían que darle el medicamento que estaba tomando.

Yato como todo un sinvergüenza, comenzó a sacar los alimentos del refrigerador. Por otra parte Yukine decidió explorar un poco. Llegó a una habitación que se encontraba al lado derecho del pasillo, sintió curiosidad y sin pensarlo más decidió entrar. Era una habitación normal, tanto para ser la habitación de un adolescente, observó algunos trofeos que se encontraban en un estante, dirigió su vista al armario que estaba medio cerrado, se puso a hurgar un poco y se topó con unos DVD, en la caratula se visualizaba a una chica semidesnuda y estaba bajo el título de R-18. Otro chico al ver esa imagen se calentaría en segundos, pero él no era de esos, le costaba admitirlo, pero lo que a él lo excitaba era otra persona con la cual ha tenido sentimientos lujuriosos.

Yukine sabía que eso no era para nada normal, tenía 14 años, a esa edad a los chicos se les alborotaba las hormonas, pero él ya estaba muerto y aun así sentía una extraña sensación por todo su cuerpo, "esa" parte era la que más sensaciones desconocidas sufría. Una vez le escuchó decir a un grupo de chicos, lo bien que se sentía darle cariño a "esa" parte del cuerpo. Quería intentarlo, después de todo no podía reprimirlo, era algo que se notaba demasiado.

La primera vez que lo hizo, fue cuando se encontraba en el ático, Yato no estaba, era el momento justo para hacerlo. Sentado en el piso de madera y algo nervioso, rozó su miembro con su mano derecha, comenzó a dar masajes en círculos y después de un rato, comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, lentamente introdujo su mano hasta el punto de sacar su miembro. Lo sujetó fuertemente y comenzó a masajearlo haciendo movimientos de arriba abajo, esa acción comenzó a gustarle a tal punto de que sus movimientos se volvieron intensos, poco a poco comenzaba a disfrutarlo, se sentía extasiado. Cerró sus ojos y trató de callar los gemidos que la masturbación le arrancaba.

—Ya… Yato— Dijo entre gemidos. De pronto su virilidad expulsó un líquido de color blanco. Yukine abrió sus ojos como platos, estaba sorprendido, se había masturbado y había gemido el nombre de su amo.

Recordarlo hizo que su miembro viril comenzara punzar, había tenido una erección. Tenía que encargarse antes de que Yato lo encontrara, seria vergonzoso que este lo descubriera haciéndolo. Yukine se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y lentamente comenzó a bajar el cierre del pantalón.

— ¡Oi Yukine!— La puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, haciendo que el Shinki se sobresaltara. Yukine le daba la espalda a Yato, por lo cual este no se percató de lo que su Shinki hacía. El dios de la calamidad comenzaba a acercarse a Yukine, pero se detuvo cuando este se levantó de golpe, y sin decir nada huyó de la habitación.

Iba a seguirlo pero repentinamente un intenso dolor se apoderó de su cuello, se quitó el pañuelo que traía y se acercó al espejo. Pudo notar que con el tiempo las manchas comenzaban a avanzar, y eso le preocupaba. Dirigió su vista al DVD que se encontraba en la cama, y dedujo las emociones por las cuales su Shinki atravesaba.

Sin pensarlo más, salió de la habitación y se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y al entrar, se encontró a Yukine quien yacía de rodillas y con los pantalones abajo, tocándose su virilidad. El joven Shinki estaba avergonzado, había sido sorprendido mientras se masturbaba, y lo que era peor, había sido descubierto por su amo.

—Así que era por esto— Yukine mordió su labio inferior, esa escena no tenía que haberse desarrollado.

Lentamente se acercó a Yukine y rosó su mano sobre el hombro del más joven. Este le dio un manotazo y retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros al sentir como su virilidad reaccionaba por un simple toque. Estaba algo agitado y estar en ese espacio pequeño y a solas con su amo, lo inquietaba, tenía miedo de no soportarlo más y terminar lanzándose a sus brazos.

— Hey no tienes por qué avergonzarte, es normal que te excites al ver la imagen de una mujer desnuda, después de todo eres un chico— Rascaba su nuca.

—Te-te equivocas— Dijo con nerviosismo—No es normal, ¡Definitivamente no es normal que me masturbe y grite tu nombre!—Comenzó a llorar de la vergüenza que sentía.

Yato se sorprendió ante tal confesión, no se lo esperaba. Aunque era consciente de los repentinos cambios de emociones que su Shinki había experimentado, después de todo, si un Shinki cometía un pecado, el cuerpo de su dios era dañado. No sabía qué hacer, si Yukine seguía así, era obvio que él terminaría siendo corrompido y su preciado Shinki terminaría convirtiéndose en un Ayakashi, y terminarían necesitando la ayuda de Kazuma y Daikoku para poder realizar otra ceremonia de purificación.

Tampoco quería liberarlo, aunque esa era la mejor opción, pero no lo haría, Yukine era preciado para él, lo quería a su lado, y si eso significaba que podría morir no le importaba, al menos quería estar hasta el último suspiro de su vida junto a él.

Mandó todo al diablo, que pasara lo que tenía que pasar, sujetó por detrás a Yukine y lo sentó en sus piernas. Este pataleaba para soltarse, pero Yato lo aprisionaba con fuerza, pero un rose por su miembro lo dejó estrepito.

—I-idiota ¿Dónde crees que estas tocando?— Su cara comenzó a tornarse de un color rojizo.

—Hey Yukine, ¿Qué te parece si lo hago por ti?— Le susurró al oído y acto seguido le dio un mordisco a su oreja, lentamente comenzó a besar su cuello para después clavar sus dientes hasta dejarle una pequeña marca.

El cuerpo del joven rubio temblaba ante las caricias que su amo le concedía. Su actitud de niño rebelde había desaparecido, ahora se mostraba sumiso, dándole toda la autoridad a su dios de hacer todo lo que se le antojara con su cuerpo. Aunque sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no era nada bueno, pero se dejó llevar por las intensas caricias que recibía.

Yato comenzó a manosearle el miembro, movimientos intensos de arriba y abajo hacían que Yukine perdiera la cordura, al mismo tiempo Yato introducía su mano por la camisa de su Shinki, travieso recorría su estómago hasta su pecho, su destino eran las tetillas, las cuales comenzaba a pellizcar y a juguetear con ellas. Yukine se ahogaba entre gemidos y sus ojos se cristalizaban.

—Ya… Yato… De-tente… No puedo más— Decía entre gemidos.

—Pero aquí abajo dice todo lo contrario— Su voz sonaba ronca y sensual, el también disfrutaba el cuerpo del rubio— Mira, ya te has corrido— Su mano estaba llena de líquido blanco y espeso.

Yukine se sonrojó al escuchar esas palabras, se sentía avergonzado por haberse venido con la ayuda de su dios. Estaba algo cansado y su respiración se entrecortaba, pero se alarmó cuando su amo cayó al suelo. Trataba de despertarlo pero no lo conseguía, Yato estaba inconsciente. El menor descubrió las manchas que profanaban el cuerpo del dios de la calamidad, y se atemorizó, no sabía qué hacer.

— ¡Yato! ¡Yato!— Gritaba desesperado— Perdóname, es mi culpa, si tan solo no tuviese esta clase de sentimientos por ti— Comenzaba a sollozar, se sentía culpable, era el único responsable de que su amo se encontrara en ese estado— Prometí que no volvería a pecar, para no lastimarte, pero no lo cumplí.

—No llores Yukine— Lentamente abrió sus ojos, y torpemente se reincorporó hasta estar cerca del rostro de su Shinki.

—Yato— Dijo aliviado.

—N-no lo vuelvas a decir— Se quejó del dolor que las manchas le causaban— El que tengas esos sentimientos por mí, no es pecado.

— ¡No digas tonterías!— Lo sujetó de los hombros y comenzó a zarandearlo— Como puedes decir eso, mírate, si esto continua, es posible que tu— No pudo terminar la oración. El pensar que Yato pudiese morir, lo atemorizaba, no quería perderlo.

—No importa, estoy dispuesto a soportarlo— Lo abrazó fuertemente, le hiso saber lo mucho que lo quería y que solo por él estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su vida.

Yukine correspondió el abrazo, no pudo contener las lágrimas, y las dejó salir. Se sentía seguro y cálido en los brazos de su amo, quería estar así por siempre. Ambos se separaron y sus miradas se cruzaron, se contemplaban el uno al otro, Yato comenzó a bajar su rostro, sus labios tocaron los del más joven. Era un beso tierno y poco a poco comenzó a hacerse más intenso, los dos lo disfrutaban, sentían varias sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos. Se separaron por la falta de aire, se volvieron a ver a los ojos, y cuando habían recuperado el aliento, retomaron el beso.

Y ahí los dos solos en el baño ajeno, se demostraban su amor.

.

.

.

¿Qué tal les pareció?, lo siento si no he podido describir bien las escenas, además no soy muy buena con el hard, pero espero mejorar para el futuro.


End file.
